Lords new Groove
Set in my D&D fantasy universe this game follows a group making their way in the world. Players/Characters Active Dan = Leafre Mirum Darastrix Matt = Puss (Pablo Uzela Simion Sianchez) Mitch = Brother Ki Sam = Khalid Jeremy = Brother Ryu (Shiryu Korinth-akai) Bronte = Niamh Assise Innactive Dan = Simba Matt = Laputa Foreststrider Mitch = Hek Pedka Sam = Aramanth Sam = Aquran Mirum Jeremy = Kylar/ralyk Jeremy = Rhyder Troy = Nickel Troy = Anthony Anthony = Wash Anthony = Blurgy Current goings on The group has taken up residence in Valleyforge Previously Starting in the old version of my world, in the Human Empire * Switch – Artifact maker * Captain Barruk – captain of the guard for southwater * Grun Silverbeard – dwarven metalurgen Zifnab - Wizard Southwater – Anthony has impregnated a woman in this town Switches house Southwater northwater Southhaven - dwarven town East Station Northrend West Station Dwarven capital Switches house Human empire capital Switches house Elven capital Valley Forge Switches house Wildlands Simbas pride Northern Oasis – Mr Findit’s emporium & bar Cave of Wonders – The Great and Powerful Genie Lost City of the Mummy Lord – Mummy temple, surrounded my swirling sands inhabited by sand sharks. There is a single stone pathway across the sand that enters the temple. Camp of the desert dwellers – a group of Asheriti that protect outsiders from the lost city and warn people of the dangers that lie within. Grimorum New Human Empire * Nabzif - /zifnab * Panril Serpenthelm – Panril gate inventer Kylar getting married to Succubus (Aliu) daughter of Lilith in a couple of months Hildred - country bordering esper met saruum the hedgemon at the grixis borderpost with tezzeret travel through grixis get to jund ‘fight’ a dragon Travel through cave and discover Nicol Bolas gate room. Return to Esper and deliver Sangrite to Sharuum. Leafre receives word that a mysterious guest awaits him at Zifnabs magic shop. The group has uneventful travel back to the human empire capital. Getting back to Zifnabs shop Leafre meets the stranger who reveals Leafres family past and asks his help to save Rionib and become the lord of Valley Forge. The group discovers and frees Troys new character Anthony Mark4 (Iron Man) in Zifnabs shop. Once freed he agrees to join the group. After spending a few days in the Empire capital the group travels east to the Elven Kingdom on the way to valley forge. Matt meets and hires two centaurs to follow him, a blacksmith and a circus juggler. Leafre discovers a mysterios crate left in the middle of the road and and gets attacked by a small flock of cockatrices. The group travelled through the elven forest. Group is being escorted by Sephian (a elven waywatcher). Group got lost a couple times. Encountered Nymphs and Matt and Jeremy got blinded! They sought out a village of centaurs who could heal/cure their blindness. Matt met centaurs and found out about his old tribe. Group continues travelling and discovers cave. Travels through cave, fights purple worm and discover temple of Nargro. Group explores the temple and discovers the dryad from long ago. She is the guardian and caretaker of the temple. In the lower levels of the temple demons have appeared via a gate portal, anchored to a ‘herald of Noog (the bat queen)’. Daniel is the lord of Valley Forge. A week-long festival is held in his honour. Leafre organises a sword and magic tournament where Troy and Matt win their respective sections. Giants are coming Zifnab cannon! Wolfgang (1&2) Giants defeated at the wall of the city. Maester Staldin lost in the library beneath the castle. Bandits roaming the countryside. Soldier/engineers from Northhold and Easterndale staying in Valley Forge. Went journeying through the library system and ended up in the Royal imperium library, restricted section. Met gloop. Been making their way through the library. Met Index the book monkey and now it travels with them. Met evil book snake. Fought through multiple layers. Fought vampire. Discovered Maester Staldin and Sil (the very very old silver dragon). Discovered lich - Taros the Mad The imperium mobilised and discovered that the lich had left. Got home to Valley Forge and three weeks pass without incident. Discover Captain Erebos is missing and the elf disguising himself immolates himself saying “the false king will die and the true king will rise, fire will remake the world”. The group tracks down the elf fire cult and catch them in the act of summoning the fire elemental. The group defeats the fire elemental. An Imperial Inquisitor is on the way Duke Kenly had a Spring Ball – costume party. Introduced multiple new characters. * Nicholas Rivers – Merchant from Cygnar * Arden Umbri – ambassador for Innistrad * Leanansidhe – Fey queen * Ferrovax – Dragon * Elman Hastings – Tiefing * Harvey Stonebridge - Merchant Bracelet of Daniels 2nd cousin found. Mitch found Staff of Darastrix. Matt stole Bell of Souls.Category:Fantasy Category:D&D game